


The Subtlety of Silence

by NightMereBear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMereBear/pseuds/NightMereBear
Summary: It is plausible that most people would enjoy a former member of the Mittelfrank Opera Company living directly beneath them. Unfortunately, Hubert is not most people.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 21
Kudos: 33
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	The Subtlety of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie Discord Server's prompt: Dorms, room arrangements, buildings, dorm denizens of Garreg Mach (200-500 words)
> 
> As someone who has a minor in vocal performance and has had to deal with crabby neighbors...I had to write this. Sorry to all the Huberts of the world xD

Hubert von Vestra had always enjoyed the subtlety of silence. He relished how it made others uncomfortable. How they squirmed if left in its embrace for too long. Regrettably, within the dormitories of Garreg Mach, this sort of silence was difficult to come by.

Caspar von Bergliez had scampered off to the dining hall some twenty minutes prior, and Hubert planned to take full advantage of the quiet left behind. No sooner had he grabbed a sheet of parchment from his desk however, did the vibrant coloratura of the soprano below peal through the floorboards. Hubert snarled, his feather-quill snapping in his grip. Ink splattered, reminiscent of blood as it dotted the lacquered wood. He was a patient man, but even he had his limits. Rising from the chair, Hubert strode across the floor and out into the hall. The thunderous expression on his face could have frightened a storm cloud.

It didn’t take long to get to Dorothea’s room, particularly when any students he passed scuttled away like spooked rats. Any other day, Hubert might have found it amusing. He lifted his fist, knocked three times, and waited. The singing ceased and a moment later the door swung open, revealing the songstress. Dorothea blinked and cocked a brow.

“Hubie? To what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked. He glowered down at her.

“Normally I wouldn’t bother with such trifles, but your yodeling is disturbing my work,” he growled. “It is of a time sensitive nature. One that requires…concentration. Something that is difficult to come by with your incessant screeching.”

Dorothea looked affronted.

“Screeching!?” she retorted incredulously. “You should be thanking me! I was a _diva_ in the Mittelfrank Opera Company I’ll have you know! Nobles would—”

“Be that as it may, your constant warbling is a loose thread on the tapestry of my patience. A thread you insist on pulling,” Hubert interrupted. “Quiet down or I assure you, dire action _will_ be taken.” Before Dorothea could respond, he turned on his heel and swept away. A clock in the distance chimed the hour, a reminder that he was already running behind. Hubert scowled. Lady Edelgard would not be pleased.

“A pleasure as always Hubie!” Dorothea trilled at his retreating back. He did not grace her with a response.

Hubert returned to his quarters and closed the door with a harried sigh. He paused, cocked his head, and waited. No bothersome melodies lilted up from the floor below. His lip curled. Perhaps he had made his point after all. Hubert strode back to his desk, removed the ruined parchment, and eased himself into his chair. Nodding in satisfaction, he plucked his spare quill from the top drawer, ready for a little peace and quiet.

“HOO-YAH! It’s pushup time! Let’s see how many I can get today! Aaaaaaand one! Aaaaaaand two! Three...! Four...!”

Hubert broke his second quill.

Caspar had returned from the dining hall.


End file.
